My little little girl
by Mayumi-Ittoki
Summary: Ichinose wants to marry his girlfriend... Wanna know how? Read to find out! Tokiyax oc


This is a gift for my best friend in the world! She means the world to me cuz I love her so much (As a sister!)this is for you Kyara!

Ichinose x Mayumi

Ichinose Was in the studio reading his script over and over again till he knew it in his sleep, he was practicing For a popular soap-opera in japan on television called "The Average Japanese Teen" The story line goes by who the lead female (Riki) had to move to hong kong to her parents died in a car accident and goes to school in a private school to avoid the press about her parents death she meets an aloof loner in her chemistry class taking an interest into him, Ichinose plays the aloof loner (Kuro) up until today's scene where he and Riki has to do a passionate kiss in bed, he didn't have a problem with it but someone important to him does. "Ichinose-Kun!" A cheerful voice from behind snapped him into reality turning his head to the running girl coming up to him with a big smile on her face, her long wavy pink hair went side to side pinning her bangs to the right side as some strands roam freely over her purple happy eyes, She wore a purple mini jacket over her tight pink tee with bold purple letters "POP STAR" with a Jean dark blue mini skirt with black tights and purple laced high heels, She was like a fashion doll. Ichinose surprisingly open his arms up only to catch the hyper girl who through herself at him "literally". "Mayumi , What are you doing out of work early, I thought you get out at 9:30?" She gave him a sheepish grin hugging him tightly, Mayumi was avoiding his question which got him annoyed to the point he knew her answer. He pinched both of Mayumi cheeks which made her squeal abit covering one of his hands with hers as he smirked angrily at her. "You didn't go to your work did you Mayumi!?" Mayumi whined childishly only made him want to pick on her some more. "Wahhhh, Ichinose is so mean!" He let got of her cheeks only to rub them softly as she made a pouting face but Ichinose stared serious at her as she sighed. "I finished work early because my manager only gave me till 7:00 and I really wanted to see you so we can go out and eat dinner together, Please don't be mad.." Mayumi said innocently with wide teary eyes she knew he couldn't resist. A soft chuckle was heard as Mayumi was pulled into his chest smiling only at her. "Fine, You earned it." Mayumi squealed wrapping her arms around his right pulling him along as they went out. XxxxxxxxxxxxxX Ichinose pov "You eat so fast, It's cute!" Mayumi giggled at me as I huffed. "You was stuffing sushi in your mouth it made you look like a blowfish." I joked in a serious tone that made her pout. She smirked flirtishly wrapping her soft gentel arms around his thick neck. "Your so mean I should punish you alittle." I was about to reply her seduction till she open the door to her room apartment was a big mess of clothes, make up, movies and CDs were everywhere, my eyes nearly popped out of my head as I heard a sheepish giggle. "Hehe, I forgot about this mess I mahhhh!.." I pulled Mayumi in and ordered her to clean her room I even helped her too. For the past 15 minutes I put away her CDs and picked up most of her clothes till I heard Mayumi whine sitting by her bed. "Aww, I wanted to do echii stuff with toki-kun." I couldn't help but chuckle on how she could be so childish. "we're almost done so stop complaining, it's your fault for not remembering your so much like a kid sometimes.." I sighed at her, Mayumi just stuck her tongue out at him going back to work. XxxxxX As soon as they we're finished it was about 12:35 at night I had to go home and get some rest, I stood up grabbing my script ready to leave but Mayumi came back in her lit pink pajama pants and a black skully shirt, her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail crossing her arms blocking the exit of the door with a small pout. "Why can't you stay alittle longer? I don't wanna say goodnight now.." Mayumi said in the cutest voice she has ever said cuddling in his chest pleading, I pulled her off gently. "You know I have work tomorrow on the set I can't be late or over sleep, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon ok, we can be together then.." I leaned down to give Mayumi a quick peck on her cheek but she "hmph" turning her head in a pout. She was cute and a pain, the 2 things I like about her and more. "If you really cared about my feelings you'd kiss me like a real boyfriend should then...a-and say that you love me and stay by my side forever!" Mayumi sniffled softly wiping away her little tears. Without any effort I put down my script on the couch and picked up Mayumi who just "EEEP!" when I through her on her bed and I hovered over her was a soft smile I only use for her. "If that's what you wish...Then I have my own way of saying it...I love you and I want you to be all mines forever Mayumi one day I will make you my wife but for now, Just continue being my cute girlfriend..My Sweet.." With that I capture her trembling soft lips into a deep passionate kiss, her trebling had stopped as she melted into it wrapping her arms around my neck, a low moan escaped her lips as I pulled away just alittle Mayumi face was as red with aslight panting but smiled in a daze. "Ichinose-kun...please make me all yours even if it's tonight I only want you.." I chuckled again planting butterfly kisses on her neck before answering. "You'll never let me get to sleep then, I'm all yours tonight..my sweet honey.." With that me and Mayumi night was something we both would never ever forget... XxxxxxxxxxxX My cellphone rung annoying me from my sleep, damn it what time is it.. As soon as my eyes open I sighed watching how Mayumi was clinging to my chest in her nude figure covered by the sheets, she looks so calm and peaceful I didn't want to bother her but I had to go it was 7:27am and work starts at 8:30am. I gently and carefully placed her in bed as I slipped out of the sheets putting on my clothes leaving a note saying I went to work and I put coffee timer on her coffee maker before I left. XxxxxxxX As soon as I was in my dressing room nanami was in there giving me a warm smile and a greeting. XxxxxxX Mayumi Pov I sat on my couch in my regular clothes drinking my coffee my sweetheart made for me as I felt Ichinose script in my grasp. "Oh no I better return this, I'm coming baby!" I cheered running all the way to the studio. XxxxxxxX Ichinose Pov Nanami handed me a music sheet filled with her work with a soft smile. "Ichinose-San, Mayumi would love this song once you finish, I'm very happy to help you though." Nanami said gently. I read it over with a side grin looking Down at my sweet composer with a bow of my head. "Thank you Nanami, This might me to push I need to ask her to marry me, you really out down yourself." Nanami frowned alittle staring at her feet shyly. "So your really gonna marry Mayumi-San.." I glance at her with a slight happy smile. "Yeah, She means the world to me even though she maybe childish or messy, heh even clingy it doesnt change the way I love her, this is the push I needed...I want her by my side." I told her and was about to go on the set but felt nanami push me down on the ground falling over me, I was shocked by her move as she sat on my lap placing her hands on my cheeks giving me a tearful sob, What's going on with her? "I'm sorry Tokiya, but...I don't want you to marry her..B-because...I love...You.." It wasn't a surprise to me, She been with Ittoki since I've been with Mayumi but I didn't think she dislike someone ever. "Nanami...I'm sorry but no I love Mayumi." I closed my eyes rejecting her love but she wouldn't let go. "please..Ichinose San!" Nanami forcefully slammed her lips into mines gripping onto my shoulders, my eyes widen as I tried to push her away but she tighten her grip on me. *Click* "Ichinose-kun! I brought you your scri..." The worst happen right before my eyes my-composer on my lap kissing me and my girlfriend standing at the doorway with a shocked betrayed and hurtful look on her face as the script I left in her house last night fell on the floor. Nanami pulled away from my lips with widen eyes and a terrible look on her face as Mayumi tears slipped out. "W-what's going on here, Why are you on Ichinose-kun,...I-I dont understand this..." Nanami sat away from me as I stood up trying to comfort Mayumi and explain what happen. "Mayumi, it's not What you think I.." "Why did you let her kiss you? "Mayu.." "Do you really love her more then me to cheat on me.." "Mayumi please let me explain!" When I set my hand on her shoulder.. *Slap!* My right cheek stung glowing red hand print as my head jerked to the side, Mayumi glared hard at me as tears overflowed her eyes. "I can't believe you would let your composer kiss you! I thought you loved me! You actually Made love to me saying one day I'll be your wife! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A CHEATER, I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR BE NEAR YOU EVER AGAIN YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" I was going to explained but Mayumi cried running away from me as fast as she could...It was over...Everything we had was done...She's gone. Maybe...just maybe everything wasn't lost.. XxxxxX Mayumi Pov It was 9:30 at night and I was finished my work walking around the city in shades and a hat, I was crying mostly all day today but at work I had to put on some eye drops and the fakest smile I have ever had.. "Ichinose..." I whispered to myself as girls ran past by me stopping in front of the big tv where Ichinose was standing in the middle of the screen. Oh my god.. "I'm sorry for interrupting but Mayumi if your watching this, please listen to me." I looked around seeing everyone wondering who I was, k was about to walk away when a sweet melody was heard when his voice song. (My little little girl) With just one step, such a step changes everything As I watch you little shoes, they suddenly become so dear! Shall we hold hands and go home? Until tomorrow's light shines You are the only one who knows this smile of mine, My eyes widen at such sweet words rung into my heart. Even in 100 years! Now, to you out of one hundred million, If I say "thank you" honestly, then surely This is called "being yourself." I want to open this birdcage! The orange days slowly grow dark and end, I'll continue to paint this dream called "you" "Accepting your own weakness is the beginning of strength," Two familiar arms wrapped around my back buy I couldn't help but feel happy inside. You suddenly joke to my right. Even my heart can be seen through, although even that's not unpleasant. Two shadows tread on the shadows along the pavement Like a child One hundred million times, I'm tired Of trying to connect this "thank you" to love songs Look, you are every element inside of me "You are my everything" I turn to see Ichinose with a soft smile as I teared up hugging him. Even more than fancy language, I want to convey these feelings! I've held them so tightly! I've always held them! Shall we connect even our hearts and go home? Until tomorrow's light shines You are the only one who knows this smile of mine, Even in 100 years! Now, to you out of one hundred million, If I say "thank you" honestly, then surely This bluff will end; this birdcage will also be abandoned to the distant future… The orange days slowly grow dark and end, I'll continue to paint this dream called "you" Ichinose went down on one knee with a smile only he gives me. "Will you please be in my life and marry me? I don't ever want to be away from you ever.." I couldnt help it anymore as I jumped into his arms happily hugging him. "Yes! Yes yes yes! I love you so much.." I said smiling at him as he wiped my tears away from my eyes kissing me deeply as of that night... We would never be seperated again.. The Happily Ending 3


End file.
